Harry Potter's new mission
by sghazalifard
Summary: Harry saw him after 19 years alone at King's Cross station to see his son go to Hogwarts. He set a mission for himself... HP/GW - RW/HG - OC/DM - AP/SM- eventually HP/DM bottom!Draco. warnings at first of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters and it belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine though

**Warning:** OOC, I changed the epilogue (I hate the one that Ms. Rowling wrote), Mpreg and Slash.

Scorpius Malfoy always knew he was different, starting with his family, his papa who was a special man in everything for Scorp; after all he was the man who gave birth to him. His papa raised him till now that he was eleven and he knew that his papa will raise him after that too. The next thing was he was an actual copy of his papa, blond hair, aristocratic features and silver-gray eyes. The only thing that was different was his skin tone; instead of his papa's pale white skin he had a tanner skin. The next specialty was that he never knew who his father was; his papa never talked about him and Scorpius never asked after the first time. And his last specialty was that he went to non-wizard elementary school for 5 years till he received his Hogwarts letter; his papa told him that he didn't want to home-school Scorp to be a spoilt baby like what he was when he was little.

"Scor, you ready? We should go to King's Cross station." Scorpius turned towards his door when heard his papa "Yes, papa. I am coming." He ran outside and climbed the stairs down and jumped in front of his dad. Draco smiled at his baby boy and took his hand, he had Scorp's trunk's handle in his other hand and then he apparated themselves.

"WOW, it is so big papa." Scorpius said as soon as he saw the red train of Hogwarts "Yes it is Scorp. Let's go find a compartment." "Papa, I can find one myself." Scorpius pouted "I know sweets but this trunk is rather too heavy for you and I have to lift it. Come on don't give me that pouty face." Draco said and kissed his son's forehead. The blond father and son walked towards the train and Scorpius climbed up, Draco lifted the trunk with a spell and climbed up after his son. "Papa, this one is good enough." Scorpius said and looked over his shoulder at his dad. "So, let's get you settled." He said and set Scorpius' trunk and looked at him with sad expression "I am going to miss you, Blondie" Scorpius hugged his dad's waist "Me too, dada." Draco smiled, Scorpius always called him 'dada' when he was still a baby boy. Drcao kissed his forehead and then his nose "Don't forget to send me an owl as soon as you sorted and settled, I will send you, your own owl after that. Ok?" "Yes, papa. I never forget." Draco kissed his son's nose once more and the let go of him and went out of the train. Train was getting full and station was so crowded with so many families. Scorpius was hanging from the window sill and was looking at everyone with interest, he never saw so many people in one place. "Papa, are they all first years?" he asked his dad who was standing on the platform and near the window to prevent Scorp's possible landing on the floor from the window sill "No, most of them are older than you." "Oh, how can I find friends papa?" "I told you before Scorpius, as soon as you arrive at school, you will find friends or even maybe you will be friend with someone on the train. Do you remember what I told about your house in school?" "Yes, papa. You said; it doesn't matter that I am friend with people from other houses, my first royalty is to my assigned house." Draco smiled at his son.

Somewhere else at the King's Cross' platform, two families were engaged in massive goodbyes. Potter family were there for their sons, older one James and Albus Severus. "Mom, tell James to stop saying stupid things about sorting." "James Sirius Potter, stop teasing your brother." Ginny said and looked at his younger son "And you Albus, you know that your brother is just kidding."Albus pouted and looked around. His eye glued to a blond man who was standing near a window on a train was talking to a baby version of himself. Harry walked towards his son "What you looking at Al?" "That blond mister, there." Harry looked up and saw that his old school rival was standing where his son mentioned "What is about that guy?" he asked "He is alone here to see his son going to school but we came with lots of people. Why is he alone dad? Is he a muggle-born?" harry smiled at his son's curiosity "No, Al. He is a pure-blood wizard. But I don't know why he is alone." Harry answered and looked at Malfoy again who was brushing hair out of a boy who was a spitting image of him.

Harry was amused to see Draco Malfoy there; there was absolutely nothing about the blond on any news feed. He didn't even know that Malfoy was married and had a son. _'Where is his wife? And where are his friends?'_ Harry thought to himself.

The platform's guard blew in his whistle and announced that the train will start its journey soon. Harry looked back at his family and walked towards his wife. Lily their youngest child was crying and Rose, Ron and Hermione's oldest child, was trying to calm her. The kids went in the train and found their own compartment. After they settled in, they went to the window to say goodbye to their parents. Albus looked at the blond man again and see that he kissed his son's nose and the boy smiled at his _father 'he is cute in a strange way_' he thought to himself and then smiled "What'cha smiling at little bro?" James asked with a fake American accent "Nothing, just happy that I am going to Hogwarts." Albus answered.

The train started it journey, the Potter and Weasley families were waving to their child. Harry looked towards Malfoy who was watching his son going far away _'He is still alone, where is child's mother?' _he thought. The blond boy was waving eagerly at his father then Harry heard that he called "Love you, papa." and then he looked at Malfoy who grinned and called back "Papa loves you too, Blondie"

The last wagon went out of the station but harry was still watching Malfoy when he heard his wife's voice "Isn't that Malfoy?" Harry turned around "Yes, that him." "What is he doing here, I never knew he was married and have kid." Ginny said again. "Me neither. It is a first time that I am seeing him in 19 years." Harry said; Ginny made a face "I bet his boy is just like him when he was a young child. Let's go harry. Lily is driving me nuts." Harry smiled at his wife "Yeah, let's go." _'I need to rest then start my new mission, to know where Draco Malfoy has been all this days.'_

**A/N: thank you for reading this, most of you guys may know me as the person who asks 'WHO TOPS IN YOUR STORY' **

**I know that I have two un-finished stories. One of them (my new transfer student) probably will be deleted soon. Please do review me and tell me your opinion. Thank you again **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters and it belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine though

**Warning:** OOC, I changed the epilogue (I hate the one that Ms. Rowling wrote), Mpreg and Slash.

Draco was sitting in front of his fire place on the sofa and was reading a book. It was 12 at night but he couldn't sleep. House was too quiet without his baby boy. He sighed dramatically and turned his books page. A tapping voice on a glass made him to look up at the window. He recognized the school's owl and got up quickly from his seat and walked towards the window and opened it. The owl flew inside and sat on the desk near the window. Draco took the parchment from its feet and the owl flew back out. Draco closed the window and went back to his seat.

He opened the parchment and smiled as soon as he saw his baby's neat handwriting

_My dear, dear, dear, dear papa._

_I am settled now and as I promised you I am writing this to you. _

_Papa, guess what? I found a friend in the train. I was sitting in my compartment when he approached me and offered his hand, you told me before that it is not good to refuse a hand so I took it and we become friends. His name is Albus Severus Potter. He asked me if I know his father but when I answered him 'no' he gave me a weird look. Why? Should I know every student's parents?_

_Anyway, he has an older brother James who is in the 4__th__ year and a girl cousin who is a first year too. His brother is in Gryffindor. He said everyone in their family were in Gryffindor._

_And now to the big news, I've been sorted in Slytherin and I am so proud papa. I am in the house that you were and Headmistress McGonagall told me that I looked so much like you in my school robes. The thing that happened was that Albus sorted in the Slytherin too but he wasn't happy at all. He said his dad doesn't care but his mama will be mad._

_Papa, can I ask a favor? Can you send Orion with my owl to the castle? I accidently left him behind._

_Love you with all my being,_

_Scorpius 'papa's Blondie' Malfoy_

_P.S: I missed you already_

Draco couldn't subdue his smile. His son was the cutest thing that he ever saw. He conjured a quill and a parchment and started to write him a reply to send it tomorrow morning:

_My dear, dear, dear, dear Scorp,_

_I am so happy that you settled down and thank you for keeping your promise. I missed you already too._

_I am so happy that you found a friend; I hope this young mister potter be a good friend to you and I am so proud of you for being sorted in Slytherin. I would be proud if you have been sorted in any house, you are my baby son and it's my job to be proud of you no matter what. _

_About Albus Severus' father; do you remember when I told you about the wizarding war? Wasn't the hero's naming 'Harry Potter'? Now do the math._

_I sent you Orion with this letter, because I know how much you love that fluffy dragon but promise me do not lose it, I will not buy another fluffy thing for you if you does._

_And tell your friend, that his parents will be proud of him no matter which house he has been sorted in to._

_Love you all my being, _

_Papa_

He finished the letter and went to Scorpius' bedroom. He saw the fluffy dragon near the bed's leg; he took it and the lied down on Scorp's bed. He sniffed Scorpius' pillow. The smell reminded him of Scorpius. He let out a satisfied smile and clutched to the fluffy toy and let the darkness of sleep to engulf him. He missed his baby too much.

It was 7 in the morning and Harry potter was sitting on his seat and was reading the prophet. His wife, Ginny was preparing the breakfast. Their only daughter and the only kid who was at home, was still asleep. "What's in the news?" Ginny asked while brewing the tea. Harry looked up at her and then his newspaper again "Nothing much." Ginny sighed and sat on the chair next to harry "We should send boys some letters today. I wonder what happened last night" "Yes, we should. I should write one to teddy too." Harry answered, still reading his newspaper. "MAMA" a yell came from upstairs and that meant Lily was awake "Your daughter is so loud Mr. Potter" "Don't blame me for it. She got that from your side of the family." Ginny rolled his eyes and went to his daughter. 'I should send another letter to Neville too. I have to ask about Malfoy's son' he thought to himself.

"Good morning dad" Harry looked up and smiled at his daughter who was climbing to the seat in front of him "Good morning to you too, Lils. Sleep well last night?" "Yes, I slept very well. James wasn't here to scare me." she answered. Ginny came to the kitchen and pour tea for harry and herself and a glass of milk for Lily. "Here you go princess and don't talk about your brother when he is not around to defend himself" she scowled "I don't think so James need someone to defend him when he is not around. We both know about his bad behavior and the way he loves to prank his younger sister, Ginny" Harry said "Whatever Harry." Ginny mumbled.

Harry drank his tea and ate half of his French toast, got up from his sit and folded the newspaper "I have to go to work. I will send the boys letters from there." he said and walked to the sink and put his cup there. He walked towards the door and in his way kissed Lily's head. "Goodbye" he called and left to the foyer and apparated to the ministry of magic. 'I wonder why Ginny acts like that sometimes.' he thought, his wife's behavior bothered him sometimes.

"Hey mate, what's up?" Harry turned to his best friend and colleague "Fine, Ron. You ok?" "Yes, I am. We had a difficult time with Hugo this morning, again." Harry smiled, he knew about his nephew's bad habit of disagreeing to wake up and then eating his breakfast. "Any news of your girl?" "Nope, you any news of your trouble makers?" "Nothing, I am going to send them some letters today and one for Teddy too." "Oh, Teddy, that reminds me of asking you this, do you thing Teddy has hots for Victoire for real?" Ron asked "I don't know; he seems serious yesterday. Why?" "Nothing, I am just a little over protective over my niece." Harry nodded in understanding.

Harry and Ron walked to their cubicle in Auror department. As soon as they arrived harry started writing his sons letters, one for each and one for his eighteen years old god-son.

Scorpius was eating his croissant elegantly and Albus was staring at him by amusement, Scorpius looked up and threw up his eyebrows "What is it?" he asked the raven "How can you eat like that, it's like you are a prince from those historical movies my aunt Hermione loves so much" Albus said "More like a princess" both first years turned around to see Albus' older brother James standing behind them "Do not insult my housemate, James" James smirked "I didn't know you forgot your family so soon, Al. he is just a housemate but I am your brother" "Yes, you are my brother but I am going to live with Scorpius for years. Anyway, what exactly brought here?" "I just wanted to check on you, to see if these snakes harmed you or not but I see you bonded so well." James said and walked back to Gryffindor table. Scorpius threw up an eyebrow again "Your brother is weird, Albus"

The sound hoots made boys to look up. They saw owls flying around the Great Hall; Scorpius recognized his pure white eagle owl and waited for him patiently. The owl sat on his shoulder and let him took his box and letter. He opened his letter and his face brightened with a sweet smile. Albus looked at him again "What makes you so happy?" "My papa sent me my fluffy dragon and he said he is proud of me and he is happy that I am friend with you and I now know who your father is." Albus smiled at him but his smile faded when he saw his father's owl threw a letter on his lap_. 'Agh… what should I tell dad about my sorting?' _he opened his letter and read it quietly:

_Albus,_

_I hope everything is ok, write about your first day at school to me and tell me which house you are sorted in. mom says hi._

_Dad_

Albus looked up at his brother who were sat next to Teddy Lupin and was talking to him animatedly_. 'I have to write to dad before James does it'_ He sighed and looked at Scorpius who was looking at is first day of school's schedule.

"Auror potter" Harry looked up to see a man standing in front of his desk with a file "Yes?" he answered. The man put down the file "This is the file you requested." Harry smiled "Thank you." the man nodded and left.

Harry opened the file and read it:

_Name: Draco Malfoy_

_Parents: Deceased _

_Legal guardian: Unknown_

_Blood status: Pure-blood_

_Living status: Unknown_

'_I am going to find everything about you Malfoy'_

**A/N: thank you for reading this, and thank you for so many love that I received, I updated soon because I am going to Armenia for a vacation. I am not sure to be able to update from there. **

**Please do review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters and it belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine though

**Warning:** OOC, I changed the epilogue (I hate the one that Ms. Rowling wrote), Mpreg and Slash.

Harry was still looking at the file Draco Malfoy. The file had an old picture of him too, a picture which possibly was taken right after the war. Harry set the file in his drawer and locked it _'nobody should know I am watching him, again' _"Harry, you have letters. There are from your sons and one from Teddy." Ron said and handed letters to him. "Thanks, Ron." "No problem."

Harry opened James' letter first:

_What's up dad?_

_Anyway, I am settled down, be in 4__th__ year is so great. _

_Don't worry about Albus, I would say I am going to look after him but he is on his own, You think why? He should say it himself. I am not a snitch. _

_I will be in touch _

_Jamie _

Harry smiled; he always knew James loved to be called Jamie but Ginny would never budge to do that but then he frowned _'what did him mean by he is on his own? What happened at that sorting ceremony?' _he mused and opened Albus' letter immediately:

_Dear dad,_

_Probably James wrote to you by now, so I will not spare another moment, I am so sorry but I've been sorted in Slytherin. I know you wanted me be in Gryffindor but it just didn't happen. As soon as the hat touched my head, it shouted 'SLTHERIN'._

_I am so sorry again; by the way, do you remember the blond mister at the train station. I met his son. He is a clone of his "papa" as he calls him. We became friends and now we are both in Slytherin and found something funny just this morning about him, he has a fluffy toy dragon named Orion and his papa sent it for him._

_I know you don't want to hear this things but I just needed to tell someone. I sent mom a letter too and I am 100% sure that I will receive a howler by evening._

_Always love you dad,_

_Albus Severus Potter _

Harry frowned; his youngest son thought he was angry at him because he was sorted in Slytherin, but why? He never showed any prejudice about houses at Hogwarts, ah… but Ginny always shows some, Harry conjured a parchment and wrote a reply to his son:

_My dear Albus,_

_I am proud of you and do not apology. You didn't anything wrong. Slytherin is such a great house. They are loyal to each other. I am so happy that you found a friend already, tell your friend I say hi._

_James didn't tell me about you, he said you should have said it to me yourself which you did._

_I love to hear about your day. Send me letters whenever you can._

_I will talk to your mom, don't worry._

_Love you always _

_Dad_

He set the letter aside to send it later and opened Teddy's letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_Thanks for the letter. _

_I just wanted to tell you, that I am serious with Victoire right now. I don't know we stay together or not but she is my girlfriend for now._

_Love_

_Teddy _

Harry smiled; Teddy was talking like an adult. "Mate, is it true?" Harry looked up and saw Ron looking at him with disbelief "What?" "That Albus had been sorted in Slytherin." "How do you know it?" "Rose sent a letter to Hermione and told her. She told me just now. So it is true." "Yes it is true, why? You have a problem with that?" "No. just; you know you and Ginny were both in Gryffindor, your parents too. It is difficult to believe." "You forgot that I almost got there too." Harry said and got up from his seat "I am going home, need to talk to Ginny." he said while walking towards the door "And one more thing Ron, tell Rose to it is not good to be snitch and spread news around." he said and went to apparition point and left Ron with a wide mouth.

Ginny was fuming and pacing back and forth in the kitchen when harry apparated home. She looked at Harry "Did you read it?" she said, anger so obvious in her voice "Yes, I did" "How am going to walk in the streets by now, my son is in the snakes house, Harry. My son" she practically was yelling "He is our son, Ginny, OURS. And why you are acting like this, did you forget; I almost had been sorted in Slytherin and if I didn't begged the hat I would be there too, so stop this bitchy attitude." Harry said and took a seat, then he saw Albus' letter was there and un-opened "Gin, who told you about Albus?" "Rose sent a letter to her mom and Hermione told me. Why, is there a difference? He wouldn't tell me himself and James wrote that he is not a snitch or whatever" she said, Harry's frown deepened "I am going to have a talk with Hermione and Rose and Albus wrote to me and I am sure he wrote to you too, if you even tried to read his letter before Hermione's note you would know that he is sorry about his sorting which is not even his fault." Harry said and threw Albus' letter to Ginny. "Read it Gin, and one more thing. If you even try to send him a howler, you will have a piece of my mind too" he said and apparated to Ron and Hermione's house.

"HERMIONE" he yelled as soon as he set his feet on the ground. "Uncle Harry" Hugo said running to the room and hugging Harry's legs "Hey, bud. Where is your mommy?" "She is in the basement." "Ok. Hugo, I need you to go to your room and stay there. I need to talk to your mother alone." "Yes, sir" he said happily and ran upstairs.

Harry walked to the basement and put on a silencing spell. Hermione turned around "Oh my god, harry you gave me a heart attack" she said "Did I?" "what is it? Why are you here? Is ron alright?" "He was fine, when I left him at the ministry." "Why are you here then?" "You know Hermione I think you need to keep your thinking and knowledge to yourself" Hermione got shocked by Harry's tone "What do you mean Harry?" "What I meant is that, I don't care that you didn't teach Rose how to not interfere with other's business but I do care that if she says something, you keep it to yourself, instead of spreading the bloody news." Hermione just blinked at Harry's harsh words "Harry, I just wanted to be…" "Wanted to be what? Helpful? Listen, you keep things to yourself from now on and will tell your daughter to keep her mouth shut. I don't care you are my best friend for almost 30 years, Albus is my son. You got it?" Hermione nodded in fear "Yes, Harry."

Harry walked out of the door instead of apparating. He walked for a while but then he realized he needed something, he needed someone. He took out his wand 'why I didn't do it sooner?' he thought to himself and did a tracking spell "Reperio Draco Malfoy"

Draco was reading his neglected book from yesterday in his living room when he heard a knock on his door. He was confused; nobody knew he was living there. Nobody, magical or muggle-born.

He walked towards the door, wand in hand and opened the door careful. What he saw outside made him stand there stoned "Potter? What are you doing here?"

**A/N: thank you for reading this; and thank you for so many love that I received. This is a gift update for whoever followed, favorite and reviewed on my story.**

**Just wanted to clarify something, this is not a Ron/Ginny/Hermione bashing story. Harry was just mad. **

**I think I will update before my vacation one more time and I will update one more after I came back. **

**Please do review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters and it belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine though

**Warning:** OOC, I changed the epilogue (I hate the one that Ms. Rowling wrote), Mpreg and Slash.

_Previously on Harry Potter's new mission_

_Draco was reading his neglected book from yesterday in his living room when he heard a knock on his door. He was confused; nobody knew he was living there. Nobody, magical or muggle-born._

_He walked towards the door, wand in hand and opened the door careful. What he saw outside made him stand there stoned "Potter? What are you doing here?"_

Harry looked directly in Draco's eyes "You have so many explanations to make, Malfoy." Draco gulped and took a step back inside of the room while still staring at Harry "W…why? What did I do that needs an explanation?" he said.

Harry walked inside and forced Draco to walk back to his living-room more; Harry shut the door with his foot. "You vanished after the school and then you appeared in my life again. Where have you been, huh?"

"Why would I even tell you what I was doing and where I was, who the hell are you to even ask me these things? Who did allow you to interrogate me?" Draco asked bravely despite the fear he was feeling inside.

Harry drew his wand out and held it in front of Draco's face "I am an Auror in ministry and you are an ex-con. I have every right to question you. Now answer me, are you alone? Where is your wife?" he asked. Draco sighed in defeat and sat down on couch "I don't have a wife and I am alone right now because my son is in Hogwarts. Is there anything else that you want to know?" "Are you divorced?" Harry asked without lowering his wand "No, I never had a wife." Draco answered. He hated the way these questions were going.

Harry frowned "So where the hell your son came from? Huh? Don't play with me Malfoy." Harry warned. Draco was getting angry "I am not playing with you. You wanna know where Scorpius came from? I will tell you. I gave birth to him. I am both his mother and father." Draco was yelling at the end of his words. "Men cannot get pregnant Malfoy. Is he illegitimate and the mother dumped him on you?"

Draco didn't know how he found the strength and the courage, the only thing he knew was that he was standing in front of Harry Potter and the latter's face was turned to side and there was red spot on his face; where Draco had slapped him "Never, ever talk about my son like that, it's true that I got pregnant before getting married and it's true that he doesn't know his other father but you have no right to say he is an legitimate. You hear me Potter?"

Harry got stunned and looked at Draco in disbelief "You are gay?" he asked "Yes, I am." Draco said and sat back on the couch again "Why? Are you a homophobe?" Draco asked. Harry lowered his wand and shook his head "No, I am not. So where Scorpius came from?" he asked. "Are you deaf Potter? I TOLD YOU; I carried him, I gave birth to him and I raised him." "And I told you; men cannot get pregnant."

Draco sighed and got up "Maybe you should read some books, Potter. Some wizards can get pregnant and I am in that 'some' section." he said and started to walk "Where are you going?" Harry asked "I need a cup of coffee because you gave me a headache, do you want some?" Harry just nodded and Draco walked towards the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Draco came out with a tray of two coffee cups. He put them down and looked at Harry who was deep in his thoughts. Harry's right cheek, where he slapped him, was bright red. "Sorry for the slap" he mumbled.

Harry looked at him "Huh?" he said. Draco bit his lip "I said; I am sorry because of the slap." "It's ok, I am sorry for what I said about Scorpius. You know my son Albus; he is so fond of Scorpius. He wrote about him to me today." "Scorpius told me that your son is in Slythrerin." Draco said. "Yes, he had been sorted there." Harry answered. Draco took his coffee cup and took a sip. Harry was looking at him with so much curiosity.

"Who is he?" Draco looked up when he heard Harry's question "Who?" he asked. Harry took a sip of his own coffee "Scorpius' other father, who is he?" he asked again. "Oh; him. His name is Gaston." Draco answered "I don't remember anyone with that name from Hogwarts." harry said "Because he wasn't from Hogwarts. I met him in France." Draco said "Would you mind if I ask how?" Harry asked, he was hoping Draco would answer him.

Draco sighed and looked at his half full cup "After the trials, I went to France to live in my grandparent's old house but every little thing there reminded me of my parents and my childhood. I vanished all of the furniture and sold the building. I went to the muggle area and rented an apartment. I had enough money to live without working but I needed something to distract me, I tried different jobs for 8 years but at the end I got a job in a bar, I met Gaston there. He was a regular at the bar. One night he followed me to my apartment; when I confronted him, he said he just wanted to ask me out, some of my colleagues had told me about his reputation and that he just want sex from people but I accepted his offer, next night he took me out and we got intimate when he walked me home. We were dating for a month, when I discovered I am pregnant, I told him about my condition. He yelled at me and told me I am a freak. He thought I am a transsexual; he left me there and I carried my baby 9 months. I called a witch healer and she helped me deliver my baby. We were living in France for 2 years then I came back to England. We lived in Manchester's muggle area till the Hogwarts letter came." Draco finished.

Harry finished his coffee and got up "I'm sorry that I came to your door that way, I was angry and took it on you." he said. Draco smiled "It's ok, I am used to be violated." Harry looked at him with shock all over his face "What do you mean?" he asked Draco. "I lived with Lucius, he was a great father but strict and then our manor was full of death eaters and a mad monster." Draco said sadly.

Harry walked towards Draco and sat in front of him on the floor. Draco's eyes were tearful and he was biting his lip, some tears were falling down already "Look at me" Harry said and Draco looked up. Harry cleaned Draco's tears with his thumb "I'm sorry that I made you feel violated. I am so sorry. Look, I have to go now but I will come back. We can talk, then. Ok?" when Draco didn't respond; Harry got up and started to walk to the apartment's door.

"Darco" harry heard and turned back to the man on the couch "What?" he said "Call me Draco, I don't want to be called Malfoy. It brings bad memories." Draco said without looking at Harry. Harry found himself smiling "Ok, Draco." Harry said and walked out of the door.

Draco looked at the door and sighed "Why you, all of the people care?"

**A/N: thank you for reading this; and thank you for so many love that I received. **

**I am deeply sorry, I know I promised that I would update soon but I got carried away by watching tv-series such as Criminal Minds and NSIC and etc.**

**Anyway here it is. I am sorry if there problems and I am looking for a beta so I hope it get better.**

**Thanks to AchillestheGeek for your review and tips to make this story better, I hope it is better than before.**

**Tell me what you think of this story. Till next chapter**

**SG.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and the other characters and it belongs to Ms. J. K. Rowling. The plot is mine though

**Warning:** OOC, I changed the epilogue (I hate the one that Ms. Rowling wrote), Mpreg and Slash.

Harry walked towards his bedroom; found the light was on and Ginny sitting on the bed. When he closed the door; Ginny looked up "Where have you been?" she asked. "I had some work to do." Harry answered. Ginny got up and crossed her arms over her chest "I know you weren't in ministry, Ron was looking for you and I know you visited Hermione too." she said with annoyance waving in her voice.

"I said I had some work to do, I didn't say I was at Ministry." Harry said while changing his clothes. "And yes, I went and pay a visit to Hermione." He finished his changing and went to bathroom with Ginny following him. Harry looked over his shoulders "What do you want, Ginny?" he said. "Why you are acting so strange? Why are angry? You haven't even looked at me since you come home." Ginny said with anger obvious in her tone.

Harry sighed and turned around to face his wife "I am angry Ginny, I am still mad at you and I have so many things on my mind now. I don't have a time for a heart to heart now; so can you be a dear and leave me alone to do my business." He said and shoved Ginny out of the bathroom and slammed the door in her face.

Harry bend over the sink and looked at his vision in the mirror "You look exhausted, dear." The mirror said. Harry smiled "You have no idea". Harry turned on the faucet and washed his face. 'Damn, I asked Draco too many personal questions. Shit. I need to apologize again.' Harry thought to himself and brushed his teeth. When he got back in the bedroom, Ginny wasn't there and he didn't care at all.

Harry went to bed and lay down on the mattress. He had his eyes closed but he couldn't help his mind wandering over a certain blond man.

Albus was getting annoyed at how Edmond Ranger, a fourth year Slytherin, who was eyeing his blonde friend. The blond was oblivious about the whole situation and was talking about, how he can't wait for their first flying lesson after breakfast that day.

"Albus, have you ever flown a broom by yourself? I haven't. Papa is so overprotective; he didn't let me fly it by myself. He took me for flies sometimes but I have to hold on him and never let go. You know, he was a seeker when he was at school. I don't want to be a seeker though, I want to be chaser. you think, Can I be a good chaser one day, Albus?" Scorpius finished his little speech and looked hopeful at his raven friend but found him glaring at someone who didn't he didn't know "Who are you looking at like that?" Scorpius asked but didn't get an answer so he poked Albus' arm.

Albus looked at Scorpius and smiled at the annoyed and confused boy "No one important. And you know what, I think you are going to be the best chaser ever." Albus said and put his hands over Scorpius' shoulder "Let's finish our breakfast then we can be firsts in the class." Scorpius nodded at his dark hair friend and digged in his pancakes and fruits.

Albus turned to another first year named Carlos Adams "Carlos, can you do me a favor?" he asked. Carlos looked up from his breakfast and nodded "What do you need?" "I need you to watch over Scorpius. That creep Ranger keep looking at him funny and I don't trust to leave Scorpius alone. So can you watch over till I get back from loo?" Albus asked. Carlos looked at ranger and understood what Albus was saying "Of course, mate. I have my eyes on the Blondie" he said. Albus smiled and got up from his seat. Scorpius looked at him while chewing on his apple so Albus mumbled 'toilet' at him and ran off to do his business.

He was washing his hands when he saw his brother in the mirror. James had a smirk on his face which made Albus nervous "What?" he asked his older brother. "I saw what you did out there" James said. Albus turned around and crossed his arms over his chest "What do you mean?" he asked, James snorted "You were glaring at Ranger, put your hand over Blondie; it was like you were marking your territory and then set a bodyguard for him when you ran off to here" James finished and crooked and eyebrow at his younger brother. "So, what? I just protect a weaker friend form a creepy pervert." Albus said "Even when you are in Slytherin, you are acting like a Gryffindor." "What is wrong with that?" Albus asked. James shook his head "There is nothing wrong with that, I am proud of you actually, and I am sure Dad will be proud too" James said and left the lavatory.

Draco didn't get much asleep the night before, his mind was so occupied to let sleep come and shut it down.

First of all he remembered his first time with Gaston, his other nights with Gaston. When he discovered he was pregnant with his baby boy, Gaston's outburst. He remembered every vain word that the French man used on him, when they were having sex and when they broke up.

He remembered his baby boy's first cry, first laugh, first word and his first step.

He remembered when he told every little detail of magic world to his pride and joy. He remembered all of the feelings that his son show with his stormy eyes. He remembered when his fragile baby hugged him and told him that, he would always protect his papa.

Then he remembered all the war, all the happenings, all the misfortunes. He remembered his trials, when Potter testified for him.

He remembered the night he ran away from the wizard's world to try out a normal life.

It was dawn when finally fallen asleep with his final memory, Harry Potter caring for his unfortunates and showing empathy.

He woke up in the noon by a noise an owl knocking on his window. He got up from his bed and walked to the window, he recognized Scorpius' owl right away and took the parchment from its foot.

He opened the letter and started reading:

_My dear, dear PAPA._

_Hello. How are you doing? I hope you are not missing me that much even though I am missing you like I haven't seen you in years._

_We had a flying lesson first thing today and I try out a little fly. Madam Hooch told me that I am a natural flyer just like you. She said I can try for the seeker position next year but I told him that I want to be the chaser. Albus; you remember my friend Albus right? ; He was great at flying too. Madam hooch told him that he can test for the seeker if I want to be the chaser. But we have to wait till next year._

_Papa, you are not gonna believe this, after breakfast and before the class, a fourth year boy Slytherin name Edmond Roger asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him but when our fifth year perfect Logan Heart heard that, he got pissed and reduced points from him and turned him to professor Nikelby, our head of the house. Carlos, one of my friend and a fellow first year made me swear to no to tell Albus about it. I really don't know why but I saw that Albus was giving Rogers scary looks over the breakfast._

_Oh, I have to go now. Charms is my next class._

_Love you with a poring heart _

_Papa's scor_

Draco finished the letter with worry shown all over his face, a fourth year boy tried to hit on his baby boy, he have to do something. He took some parchments and quill from his desk and started to write letters, one to his naïve baby boy, one to Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress and one to Professor Nikelby, the current head of the house of Slytherin.

**A/N: Hello dearies. **

**How are you guys? I am really good. **

**I am still searching for a beta, I asked 3 or 4 people but none of them answered me. **

**Anyway lots of love for my beloved AchillestheGeek for the lovely tips and reviews.**

**Give me some love and tell me what you think about my story, I would love to read all kind of reviews, if you don't like my job, you can tell me. **

**Till next time, **

**SG**


End file.
